Pregnant Again
by scriptblossom
Summary: Sakura stared blankly at the pregnancy test in her hand. Did two lines mean pregnant or not pregnant? She couldn't remember. Her mind felt blank as she stared hard at the two little pink lines running down the stick in her hand.


**Pregnant Again  
**by Diana-san

Sakura stared blankly at the pregnancy test in her hand. Did two lines mean pregnant or not pregnant? She couldn't remember. Her mind felt blank as she stared hard at the two little pink lines running down the stick in her hand.

"Oh dear god," she breathed out. She and Sasuke had never talked about having a second child after Sarada was born. They were completely content as a small family of three. When Sarada entered their lives, Sakura had felt that the family was already complete. To imagine a second child, it was a bit frightening and unimaginable. She had just began to clear her closet of her old maternity clothes to fit all her new belly-baring outfits.

Sakura sat down on top of the toilet seat that had been placed down. She grabbed a hold of the sink to steady herself as she took several deep breaths. It was hard to believe that one careless night could have led to this. She should have known it was a bad idea to allowed Kakashi to bring home a drunk Sasuke to her. Okay, maybe she had expected it since Kakashi had told her to prepare for a special night and so she did have a little bit too much to drink at home that night Sasuke went out drinking with the guys. After all, Sarada was over at ChouChou's place for a slumber party that night. It was also the first time in a long time that the two of them had a night of being alone together without the parental or shinobi responsibilities.

Sakura clicked her tongue as she scolded herself mentally. She should have known better than to have that third glass of wine. Usually it would be fine on any other night. But Sarada was not home. Sasuke was also very drunk and very touchy. And he was so goddamn irresistible with his sexy, deep voice and the way he gave her butterfly kisses on her cheek. Why did she have to marry such a seductive man?

"Mama?"

Sakura glanced up at the sound of her daughter's voice. The bathroom door creaked open and Sakura remembered that she forgot to lock it.

"Sarada!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise as she abruptly stood up. She realized only just at that moment that she was still holding the pregnancy test as she saw Sarada's eyes traveled to her hand. Sakura's hands fumbled as she tried to hide the device but in her clumsy attempt, she dropped it and it slid across the bathroom floor as it stopped in front of Sarada's feet.

Sarada and Sakura both stared at it as Sarada bent down to pick it up. "Mama…"

Sakura closed her eyes. Sarada was only eight but she was smarter than most kids her age.

"Mama, am I going to be a big sister?"

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She wasn't sure what to expect of Sarada's reaction to this. "W-would you like to be a big sister?" Sakura asked slowly.

Sarada's eyes glittered with excitement. "I can teach him everything I know and train with him. Oh my gosh! We can go to the library every Saturday to read books," Sarada began to ramble.

"Y-you're excited about this?" Sakura asked in bemusement.

"Oh Mama. What's there not to be excited about? Our house is way too big for just us three. I'm going to research about babies."

"Well I'll be…" Sakura trailed off as she watched her daughter skipped off to her room.

The only thing left now was to tell Sasuke. She had no idea how he will take the news. Maybe she should wait to see Tsunade first to double check that she really is pregnant.

* * *

"Papa, you're home early," Sarada said as she opened the door.

"Ah, well today is a special day," Sasuke commented as he stepped inside the house. He removed his cloak as he brushed aside a strand of hair falling in front of his face.

"Ah, you know! I knew Mama couldn't wait to tell you."

"Know what?"

"About the little brother I'm getting!"

Sasuke stared at Sarada. "What?"

Sarada glanced up at her father. "Mama's pregnant."

The color from Sasuke's face drained away as he turned a ghastly, pale white. "SAKURA!" he yelled out as he rushed down the hallway to look for his wife.

* * *

Sakura darted her head out from the kitchen as she smiled at her husband and tried to look as natural as possible. If she could keep up the pretense that she wasn't hiding anything, then Sasuke wouldn't question her. But she hadn't expect Sasuke to come storming into the kitchen with a look of pure confusion mixed with anxious worry on his face.

"W-what's wrong Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"Y-you're pregnant?" he sputtered out.

Sakura's head quickly spun to glance at Sarada. Her daughter grinned sheepishly as she shrugged. "Sarada, go to your room. I want to talk to your Papa in private," Sakura said softly. Sarada nodded as she turned to go up to her room.

Sakura cleared her throat as she tried to explain to Sasuke the full story. "Yes, I think I am. At least, that was what the pregnancy test said. I still didn't get a check-up yet to make sure."

"B-but we used protection each time!"

"Well, not the last time…"

"What last time?" he asked in total confusion.

"You know… when Kakashi-sensei brought you home and you were really drunk and started to kiss my neck and doing that bed-eyes thing that you do," Sakura explained. "You seduced me!" she accused.

Sasuke gaped at her. "You ran your hands up and down my chest and started whispering in my ear."

"So you do remember!"

Sasuke remained silent as he realized how clever his wife was. "So, a second child, huh?"

Sakura glanced down at her hands. "Are you upset?"

Sasuke blinked once and then twice again as he realized that his earlier reaction might have been misinterpreted by Sakura. He quickly grabbed a hold of Sakura's two hands as he took in her hands into his own. "N-no! Of course not! I was just shocked. I thought for a moment… never mind, it's silly."

She glanced up. "What?"

"I got scared," he admitted. "I honestly couldn't remember the last time until you mentioned it. So when Sarada told me, I panicked and thought that maybe the child wasn't mine. And then I felt really bad for it because I was accusing you, in my mind, that you would abandon me. I'm sorry."

Sakura smiled softly as she brought up a hand to caress Sasuke's cheek. "Silly. There is no one who could make my heart beat as fast as it does each time I am with you. You're the only one in my heart. Until the day I die."

Sasuke smiled. "I know. I've always known that." He gently tousled through Sakura's pink hair as his fingers interlaced through her strands of hair. "I can't be the only one though. There's Sarada. And soon there will be another Uchiha."

"We shouldn't get too ahead of ourselves. I might not be really pregnant. The test could be a false positive. I know it happens often sometimes," Sakura stated.

Sasuke pulled Sakura in for a hug as he nestled his chin on top of her head. "If it's false, then we just have to make it true."

When he said that, Sakura's face flushed red as she felt her cheeks heating up. She wasn't sure if it was from his comment or the warmth of his chest against her bare skin. Nevertheless, she hugged him back and smiled. "Ah.." she replied shyly into the fabric of his gray shirt.


End file.
